Talk:Defense Strategies/@comment-70.123.114.167-20130907225053
The best "defense" against good/better players in my opinion: Make your space a VERY toxic environment. Portal blockers, all with reflection modules (eca and reflect) and high structure a must. High pdef (level 10 everything), high star debuff comms (Heartless Ones, Forsaken, Escaton, Eternal Terrors, Stani, Medusa, Aileen, Desolate Prayers, Circe etc), high star Rays of Destiny with a high star Maletiz companion (perferably a 9*), High star Joseph, Carbunkle Cohort (any comm that increases reflection). Best hull currently for pdef with the reflection strategy is Kirov-III with balli (extreme counter attack, reflection modules are a must), with Arbiter-X flagships. Use the best balli wep you have. Fill your ships with 1/2 He3 to limit losses (good for 18-19 rounds). Bastion-III will be the best pdef defense ship due to 300% reflect bonus with extreme counter attack (but I can't research it quite yet). It has very good structure and shield values, 15% reduction in damage and no rear/side bonus damage against. Keep in mind, if you do the proper portal blocking with your fleets, nothing but balli will be able to target them. use high number of Kinetic/Heat Sagan shields. As far as PDEF buildings, block off each portal first with meteors, then pulse cannons, followed by AAs. Fleets: Use stacks of 500-750 (Kirovs) and 3000 stack center Arbiter-X for portal blockers. Use a full 27k stack for high star RoD/Maletiz tandem but do not use these two comms for gate blocking (an Erebus Errants or Impending Doom works better). Place RoD and or Maletiz within sb range (preferably in front of thors). I also use Arbiter-X (single center stack "tanks" with 10-12 EA or Radion Armor, lots of shields and structure) in 3000 stack with nothing else. While pulse cannons fire each round, they are essentially useless until level 11. Level 10 and especially 11+ AAs are VERY effective for downing shields and hitting structure. I have two level 11 Thors and two level 12 Thors and they can cause structure damage in the 1st round, opposed to level 10s (which takes up to 2-4 rounds for them to start structure loss on attacking ships). When portal blocking use at least 3-4 fleets per portal, low mobility (preferably 2-3 move). The key here is to damage ships as they shoot at your blockers and prevent their ships from moving. I've found that alot of top players do not send ballistics ships so not only can they not initially shoot at your ships but they also cannot knock down your meteors or other pdef. Be sure to put your thors in range of the portal hole but try to keep them out of range of max attack sb fleets (they will attempt to target the thors. The plan is to kill more ships than you lose and make any opposing commander believe that in the future, attacking you is not worth the losses. Keyword: Reflection, reflection reflection. Every fleet you deply to defensive operations should have lots and lots of reflection. While this strategy does not mean you will ultimately win the battle, it does mean that people will think twice about attacking you if they have big losses, especially if you dump res (by donating). Be sure that your Arbiter-X flagships have at least 5 EOS or 5 Sagan shields. Anything less and your starbase could damage them. Racer-X of BLACK-star (S12 Taurus)